Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices and methods to display closed caption data.
Closed captioning is a process by which text is displayed on a video screen or other visual display to provide additional or interpretive information. In a conventional closed captioning system, the audio portion of a program is transcribed in real time (for live events) or before the content is broadcast (for pre-recorded events or programs). When a user turns on the closed captioning option, the transcription is shown on the video screen at the appropriate time such that the text matches what is happening on the video. Closed captioning is typically activated when the user is hard of hearing or the video screen is in a very loud area, and viewers are unable to hear the audio portion of the content.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional content delivery system.
As shown in the figure, system 100 includes a content provider 102 and a residence 104. Residence 104 further includes a set top box 106 and a viewing device 108.
Content provider 102 is arranged to communicate with set top box 106 via a communication channel 101. Set top box 106 is additionally arranged to communicate with viewing device 108 via a communication channel 103.
Content provider 102 may be any type of content provider that delivers content by known methods. Examples of content providers include satellite television providers, cable television providers, and internet television providers.
Set top box 106 is operable to communicate bidirectionally with provider 102, and to provide video data to viewing device 108. Viewing device 108 is operable to receive video data from set top box 106 and display the video data on a screen for a viewer. Viewing device 108 may be any device that is capable of displaying video data, including, but not limited to, televisions, desktop or laptop computers, or mobile devices such as cellular phones or tablet computers.
Communication channel 101 and communication channel 103 may be any known type of wired or wireless communication channel that enables transfer of data from one point to another.
In operation, set top box 106 receives commands from the user and transmits those commands to provider 102. The user provides commands to set top box 106 by any conventional means, including using a remote control to transmit an infrared signal, pressing buttons on the set top box, or any other means that may be employed to transmit a signal from the user to the set top box. For example, the user may want to change a channel, and press the “channel up” button on the remote control. The remote control would send an infrared signal to the set top box, which would send the signal to provider 102. Provider 102 would then send video data for the desired channel to set top box 106, and set top box 106 would provide the video data for the desired channel to viewing device 108. The user would then see the content associated with the desired channel.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional viewing device.
As shown in the figure, viewing device 108 includes a display 202. Display 202 includes an image 204 and text 206.
Display 202 is operable to show the viewer the desired content. The desired content may include only images, or it may include both images and text. For example, if the viewer chose to watch a football game, image 204 may include a football player, and text 206 may include the game information, including the score, quarter, and time remaining.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional viewing device with closed captioning.
As shown in the figure, viewing device 108 includes a display 302. Display 302 includes image 204, text 206, and a closed caption 304.
While watching the game, the viewer may choose to activate closed captioning. After pressing the “closed caption” button on the remote control, closed caption 304 is displayed on the screen. While the viewer is now able to read what the announcers are saying, the viewer is no longer able to see text 206.
There exists a need for a system and method for viewing closed caption text and the desired content without obscuring the closed caption text or the desired content.